After The Mess
by Ewalk96
Summary: An AU, After Elena and Katerine die in the tomb, instead of being plauged by Klaus Bonnie visits Stefan and in Damon in Italy and the trio are in for a new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

After The Mess

Chapter 1

**I own nothing towards the Vampire Diaries; because that belongs to L.J Smith. Except this plot line I created this.**

**Hey this is my first fanfiction don't be too harsh. **

_Wednesday June 16 _

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been six months since Elena's and Katherine's deaths in the tomb, six months since Stefan and Damon left for Italy. It's been very quiet seen they left, no supernatural phenomenon or madness to disrupt this peaceful town. But people are starting to forget what happened here, that these events did happen, their beginning to forget what Elena died for. Even Matt and Meredith are starting to forget. I wish I could forget what happened but I can't and never will, I'm a part of this world now and I have to except it._

_In two days' time everyone I know will leave this town, Matt's got a football scholarship and is heading off, Meredith and Alaric are traveling the world together, even Caroline is heading off to New York to some design collage, and where does that leave me? Little old Bonnie McCullough is staying in the beautiful town of Fells Church, yeah._

_All my life I've dreamed of doing something great and adventurous, I've never gotten to do it. Well Now is the time, all this mess with vampires has opened my eyes life is too just short to let it fly by! I'm a witch for goodness sakes and I'm going to start acting like it!_

Bonnie put down her pen and smiled she knew what she was going to do now. She jumped off her bed and ran to her phone; she had only two days to book a flight to Italy!

….

After a teary goodbye to all her friends each one of them on different a flight and a different destiny, Bonnie boarded the plane that was headed to Florence, Italy.

She clutched the piece of paper Stefan had left with the address of the house he would be staying in before he and Damon took off as the plane lifted off the ground. …

Stefan sighed, _he's at it again_ he thought as he climbed the stairs leading up to the second floor bedrooms. He met the girl at the top of the stairs as she was about to descend down them. She stumbled but quickly grabbed onto the banister for balance.

"What's your name?" Stefan asked softly trying not to scare her.

The girl was pretty blonde hair, brown eyes, slim and tall. She was dressed in clubbing clothes, a dress and heels. _Blonde, slim, and glamorous just like Elena._ Stefan heart began to hurt again, _six months _he thought _six months of pain and loneliness._ Stefan was quickly pulled out of his reverence by the girl's voice.

"Haley. Spelt H-A-L-E-Y." she said with a little hic-cup at the end.

_Drunk _Stefan thought _the drunker they are the easier it is for him to take advantage. _She was also a tourist judging by her accent probably American. She was probably going to the collage here and was at a bar with her friends.

"Where are you staying?" Stefan asked feeling obliged to help this girl that his brother had wronged.

"Oh, my dorm is just a couple of streets down the road I'm sure I can get a cab there." Haley said rubbing her neck.

Stefan leaned forward and saw two little holes on the side of her neck which were just starting to heal.

"Ok" he said and watched her walk down the stairs and out the front door.

Stefan felt the anger towards his older brother rising up inside his core as he walked to Damon's bedroom. The bedroom door was closed without knocking Stefan opened it and walked in. Damon was sitting on the window seat that was across the room where Stefan was standing, eating an apple. The room's colours were dark browns and blacks including the furniture, bed sheets, and curtains. A four post bed was pulled up against the east wall and a small sitting space with leather couches complete with a fireplace was in the west wall. Damon's black leather jacket was slung over one of the couch side.

"Ah, don't you just love tourists little brother? They're always looking for some exotic fun." Damon asked slyly, with his infamous smirk.

Damon Salvatore was tall (half an inch shorter than Stefan though), dark, dangerous, gorgeous, and most of all cocky. He wore all black clothing, which contradicted with his pale white skin, his eyes and hair matched his clothes. Stefan looked very much like his brother except one thing; his eyes were an oak leaf green instead of a midnight black.

"You can't keep treating people like this Damon; they're creatures who share this planet with us!" Stefan shouted, ignoring his brother's question.

"Share little brother; I doubt humans would ever what to share their planet with monsters like us. Anyways if you don't like my way of live why don't you just leave?" Damon asked.

_You know why I won't leave_ Stefan thought, thinking of the vow he made to Elena before she died but the words never left his lips because there was a knock at the door. Stefan his room and walked down the stairs to the door.

When he opened the door he saw a short teenaged girl with curly red hair, she was soaking wet do to the rain outside. She was wearing a dark green sweat shirt and a pair of jeans, with old looking sneakers, a duffel bag was slung over her shoulder. Her heart shaped face, full lips and brown eyes lit up when she saw Stefan.

"Stefan!" She squeaked with obvious happiness and relief.

_Bonnie _Stefan thought with shock. 

….

Bonnie got out of the cab and grabbed her carry-on bag, then headed up the very long and neatly paved driveway. The house at the top of the hill took Bonnie's breath away; it was a huge Italian villa (the kind you see only in 007 movies) that over looked its own personal lake. _Wow _Bonnie thought _this is definitely better than the boarding house. _

Half way up the driveway the dark and gloomy clouds that had been hovering above the beautiful city all day finally released their rain. So Bonnie hitched up her bag on her shoulder and sprinted to the house.

When she did reach the villa she raced up the few stone steps to the front door and knocked on it. Then she checked her watch, it read 2:00 am _oh no I hope I don't wake them up, I'd hate to see what tired vampire looks like this early in the morning _she thought nervously. But then the door opened and there standing the frame was Stefan Salvatore.

Stefan_ looked_ like a regular seventeen year old guy (but he was really a 500 year old vampire), tall with curly black locks that were tousled at the moment probably from sleep. His eyes were a deep green like a forest after a storm; his eyes were particularly luminous against his pale skin. He was gorgeous, just like Bonnie remembered except he looked thinner and very tired like someone who has been through a natural disaster. It didn't matter though because Bonnie was so excited to see him.

"Stefan!" she squeaked and flung herself at him.

She felt arms go around her as Stefan hugged her back.

"Bonnie, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Virginia." he said softly as they pulled apart.

"I was but then with everyone gone I started to get lonely then I figured you'd be lonely too, I mean Damon isn't the best company in the world so I came here." she said with a soft smile.

"Well thank you for coming I was very lonely, now come inside it is pouring rain out there." Stefan gestured inside.

Bonnie smiled and stepped over the threshold and into the magnificent villa. The hallway was richly decorated with marble, gold, stained wood. It was lit with modern looking torches hung up on the walls. Bonnie followed Stefan into a sitting room area that had comfy looking sofas and a beautiful fireplace on the side wall.

"_This_ is the house you grew up in?" Bonnie asked awed

"No, I was born and raised in the Salvatore castle a little south of here. This is a place that Damon and I got a couple of hundred years ago." Stefan answered shifting slightly uncomfortable about talking about his age.

Bonnie sat down on a sofa with Stefan sitting down next to her, she was right these sofas were comfy.

"It's _so_ good to see you again Bonnie." Stefan said happily, surprising her by giving her another hug.

"It looks like I'm interrupting something here." A new voice said causing the two to turn around to see Damon Salvatore lounging against the wall.

….

Damon smirked before following his brother out of his bedroom, wondering who could possibly be at their, he and his brother had no friends all they had was each other for eternity thanks to Katherine.

It was at the top of the stairs when he smelled _her._ Damon could recognize that scent anywhere; it was the fiery little witch -Bonnie- from Fells Church the best friend of Elena. But what was she doing here? Damon decided to follow his brother and Bonnie into the sitting room. The sight he saw shocked him and at the angered him to his very core. He had just witnessed his brother and the witch sharing a friendly embrace, a little too friendly for his liking. When did the witch and his brother get so close? Damon smirked again and decided to break up this feel good family moment.

"It looks like I'm interrupting something here." He said with cool smile.

Both his brother and the little witch turned around when they heard his voice, both giving him similar looks of annoyance.

"You're not interrupting anything Damon; Bonnie just surprised me with her visit that's all." Stefan said smiling at Bonnie who smiled right back.

"Well it was a bit of a last minute decision on my part though," she said then added "it _is _nice to see you again Damon, even though you're being a jerk."

Both vampires froze at that bold comment coming from such a small girl, before they both burst into laughter.

"I've missed you so much Bonnie, but how is everyone else?" Stefan asked after wiping a tear from his eye.

"Well… Matt got that football scholarship that he wanted so badly, Meredith and Alaric are traveling the world together, so it was just me left in Fells Church." Bonnie answered softly before adding "But how are _you _Stefan? Everything that happened with Elena completely wreck everyone especially you." She said bluntly.

Stefan sighed by then neither of them noticed Damon sitting on the conch beside Bonnie.

"No Bonnie I'm not okay, it's been rough these past couple of months without seeing anyone. I think because when I was with Elena I began to think as my life as a dream where Elena and I were just a regular human couple. And when she died it was just like water was splashed in my face…" Stefan said trailing off at the last part unable to speak anymore.

Bonnie felt her heart break for her friend as she looked at his face so sadden by his loss.

"Stefan you never let anyone share in your pain and suffering, but you always take on other people's suffering. Sometimes, little brother you need someone to help." Damon said shocking everyone with his sensitivity and wisdom.

Bonnie just stared at Damon opened mouthed, Damon caught her staring at him and shrugged and was about to say something sarcastic before Stefan shook himself and said.

"You're right Damon, I do need help but right now _we all _needs to get some sleep," he said looking at Bonnie "I mean you just spent eight hours on a plane and you're probably jet lagged so you need to sleep."

Bonnie yawned just then to prove Stefan's point.

"Well then little brother I'll show our little witch to her room." Damon said with a coy smile. Stefan was about to protest when Bonnie said:

"It's alright Stefan, I'm sure I'll be okay."

Damon smiled victoriously when she agreed; he even offered her his arm and walked out into the hall with her arm in arm.

…..

Bonnie yawned for the second time in two minutes and blushed, mostly because she was with a dangerous vampire that she didn't want to show weakness to and slightly because she was in the company of the most gorgeous man she had ever seen.

"You think I'm gorgeous, Cara?" Damon asked slyly.

_Damn _Bonnie thought _I forgot he can read minds. _Bonnie's only answer was a blush and Damon's smile widen. Instead of looking at him Bonnie decided to focus on where they were going to memorise how to get to her room.

Damon led her up a beautiful marble staircase the second floor of the villa which was just as vast and well decorated as the main floor. Bonnie couldn't help but feel this place was more suited for Damon than Stefan. The villa seemed to fit Damon's extravagant, powerful, overwhelming personality, but Stefan's personality needed a place that was less open, less glamorous, and homier like the boarding house. She guessed Damon must have picked out this place for the two brothers to live.

"Here we are little witch, your lovely guest room. This is also contently right next door to my heavenly suit." Damon said as he opened the door that led to her suit.

Bonnie didn't have time to have her warning bells go off about sleeping so close to Damon because the room she was supposed to stay in was so beautiful that it took her breath away. The floor of the room was a soft cream color and the walls were painted a light lavender color. At the opposite way to the door was a pair of French doors which led out to a balcony and right beside the French doors was a soft looking window seat full of pillows. On the right hand wall was her own personal bathroom.

All the furniture in the room was cream coloured to match the floor. There was a four posted bed on the left side of the room and the curtain surrounding it along with the linen matched the rest of the room. She had a small sitting area with small fire place near the bed. All in all the room was spectacular. Bonnie wanted to thank Damon for picking out such a beautiful room for her but all that came out was:

"Who's your designer?" realising her slip Bonnie quickly covered her hand over her mouth and blushed deeply.

Damon just laughed well naturedly.

"No one, this was one of the original rooms that were built when this house was constructed and we've had it refurbished over the years. When I saw you were here to visit I knew this room would be perfect for you." Damon said tentively.

_Maybe I missed judged him when I first met him, _Bonnie thought _I think Elena's death really made him a sweeter person. I mean he's still a flirt and sarcastic but he seems to really care about Stefan's well-being. _

Bonnie thanked Damon and bided a good night or a good _morning_ before closing the door and decided to have a good bubble bath before going to sleep.

…

**Thanks for reading. Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**After the mess**

** Chapter 2**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone and since you liked it so much I'll continue…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the vampire diaries but much love to L.J smith. Oh and don't worry about me having Bonnie sleeping with both Salvatore brothers, she's Damon's all the way but personally I think she owns Damon. ;)**

After Damon left Bonnie to sleep in her room he went back down stairs where Stefan was still sitting. He slinked into the room his infamous grin on his face.

"Well little brother it looks like the little witch is asleep." He said coolly.

"And did you scare her to sleep with your craziness." Stefan replied.

"I'm quite sure the little witch doesn't think I'm crazy dear brother." Damon said confidently. Damon stood there in silence for a few moments thinking about how easy it was to talk to Bonnie upstairs and about how delicious she smelled when she blushed.

"I'm guessing you have feelings for her?" Stefan asked breaking through his thoughts.

"Well I'll say one thing, you don't have to worry about me trying to steal your precious Elena anymore….Oh wait you never have to cause she's dead" Damon sneered cruelly before walking out of the room to his own bedroom to sleep.

Stefan stared at the fire sadly after Damon left the room. _Will I ever get over this heart break?_ He asked the heavens before he doused the fire and went to his own bed upstairs.

…

The next morning Bonnie woke up the gorgeous four poster bed she fell asleep in the night before. She looked around the room to see a little light streaming through her window's blinds. She felt well rested after a good night's sleep and decided to get up and get changed in her lovely bathroom.

After she entered her room again Bonnie gazed at herself in the mirror a second to make sure everything was in place. She was wearing a pale salmon sundress that had a ruffled skirt and a white ribbon around her waist. Her strawberries red curls fell down her shoulders in a neat array, and she wore little make up just some lip gloss to make her mouth stand out. She also slipped on her brown leather sandals.

"Wow Bon you look great." Bonnie spun around to see Stefan standing in the door way.

"Sorry I was just wondering if you wanted to know if you wanted some breakfast I'll be willing to make you pancakes if you want." Stefan said convincingly.

"Oh you know how I love your pancakes Stef." Bonnie said enthusiastically and followed him out her door and into the hallway.

As they made their way down the stairs towards the kitchen chatting about random things, they were stopped by a very annoyed looking Damon.

"Well well well look who is caught red handed, Stefan you should know better than to be in a lady's chambers alone tsk tsk." He snapped while glaring at Stefan.

"What's he talking about Stefan?" Asked Bonnie she had no idea what the older Salvatore meant.

No one answered her question because both brothers were having a glare war with each other.

"You know well enough that I was just trying to help Bonnie out, that's it." Stefan said staring his brother right in the eye.

"Sure you were, Stefan." Damon said sarcastically but turned his attention over to Bonnie.

"So _Cara_ I would be right to assume that you've never been to Florence before. Wouldn't you like to see the wonderful night clubs we have here?" Damon asked.

"I was just going to make Bonnie breakfast than I wanted to take her the Salvatore castle she always wanted to see our history, right Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie sighed; _this is going to be a long visit_ she thought.

"How about this: Stefan you can make breakfast, and then we'll go to the castle during the afternoon then tonight we'll go to the nightclubs, ok?" She compromised.

Both brothers muttered in agreement then they all entered the kitchen that was newly furbished and looked like it has never been used. _It probably hasn't been used since all they drink is blood_ Bonnie shivered at the thought. But then Stefan started pulling out the supplies for pancakes and when Bonnie stared at him strangely he said:

"We have to keep up appearances, you know."

"Oh…" Bonnie said understandingly.

After Stefan whipped up the pancakes (which were delicious in Bonnie's opinion) and then Bonnie ate while the two vampires watched her.

"So… where exactly is the Salvatore castle?" Bonnie asked uncomfortably at having the two immortals watch her.

"It's a bit up north in the country but it shouldn't take long to get there." Stefan answered.

"If you ask me, that place isn't worth seeing." Damon muttered darkly.

"I wouldn't say that, that castle is a part of your history and I loved to get to know you both. I never got to learn much about you before you know Elena's…" Bonnie trailed off suddenly feeling sad.

"That's true, Bonnie but you can get to know us now since we're all a supernatural family, right." Stefan said trying to hide his own pain.

"Well if we're going to that damned castle we might as well get going." Damon said finally as stood up from his chair.

"Damon's right, plus I'm already done eating so let's get going." Bonnie said getting up from her own and gave Stefan her plate and glass who put them away in the sink.

…..

Soon enough the trio was packed up in Damon's Ferrari driving long a back country road, with Damon driving, Bonnie in the passenger's seat, and Stefan in the back.

They suddenly came into view with some ancient shrubbery which soon turned into a huge medieval stone castle that looked like it had been maintained over the centuries.

"Welcome to the Salvatore Castle." Damon said lazily.

**So that's the end the of the chapter. Hope you liked it and also I can't believe they aren't going to air anymore vampire diaries episodes until April! **


	3. Chapter 3

After The Mess Chapter 3

**Hey guys ready for my third chapter. This time Bonnie going to find about Damon's past. Thanks for reviewing everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries. [I wish I owned Damon though ;)]**

Bonnie's jaw dropped at how expensive the castle looked. She turned to look at Stefan who was in the back.

"We have to pay a fortune to keep this place maintained." He answered her unasked question.

** "**Well are we going to sit here all day or are we going go up to the castle." Damon said sounding very bored before he jumped out of the parked car.

Stefan and Bonnie looked at each other then they both followed Damon out of car. As the trio walked towards the front gate, they spotted a distinguished looking older man wearing an expensive suit. The man hurried towards them before stopping in front.

"Welcome back to the Salvatore castle Mr. and Mr. Salvatore. Very big welcomes to you miss." He said the last bit (in a very strong Italian accent) to Bonnie before he kissed her hand.

Stefan and Damon nodded and greeted the man back and Bonnie Blushed at his actions. The man smiled at her but then he turned back to Stefan and his expression turned serious.

"I hate to do this, sir. But we have an accident in the ballroom a chandelier rope snapped and the chandelier crashed on the floor, do you have the insurance with you?" The man asked.

"I don't have it _with _me but I kept all the important papers for this castle in the library in a vault, here come with me and I'll get it so we can get that chandelier replaced quickly." Stefan said very businesslike. Then he turned to Bonnie and Damon.

"Damon could please you take Bonnie to see the gardens, while I take care of this?" Stefan said sounding slightly tired.

"Well, since the alternative is spending time with you, of course." Damon sneered who not liked being talked to like a child. But then he turned to Bonnie and his expression softens.

"Shall we get going then?" He asked while he offered an arm to her.

"Sure, we'll see you soon." She said the latter to the younger Salvatore before she took Damon's arm who led her away.

…..

Damon led Bonnie around to the back of the castle where she caught sight a maze of rose hedges, her mouth dropped open. Being a witch made Bonnie instantly connected to nature and seeing this… this labyrinth of rose bushes, made her heart swell with righteousness. She let go of Damon's arm and went running to toward the garden.

Damon was left in her dust and at first he watched the young witch race toward the garden of his youth. Damon was suddenly hit by a strong memory:

_The back gates to the Salvatore castle opened and a young adolescent boy walked out into the morning sunlight. He had jet black hair that fell in front of his midnight black eyes. The boy looked over the misty grounds of the garden where he was looking for someone. Suddenly he heard a screeching scream from somewhere in the maze of roses. He rushed to the entrance of the labyrinth and scrambled down the dirt path through twists and turns until he came upon a clearing in the garden where a young serving girl sat clutching her ankle and next to her looked like a broken clay watering jar._

_The girl's head shot up as she heard him approach. Her eyes widen with fear, she tried to stand up but unfortunately stumble and collapsed. The young boy caught her before she hit the ground. _

"_Are you okay?" He asked her._

_She pulled out of his grip and straightens herself. The girl looked about his age maybe a year or two younger, she had mousey brown and soft green eyes, and she was smaller than most girls. She also wore clothes of a handmaiden; she must have been one of the servant's daughters. _

_"I'm perfectly fine, _sir_." She said with a sneer. The boy was dumbfounded and annoyed by her lack of respect._

_ "Well I'm sure you are, and then you can get back to your duties, wench." He snapped back._

_ The girl's eyes widened and her face went bright red, she lost her temper and kicked the boy in the shin. The boy grabbed his shin in pain, the girl seem to realise what she did and took off into the maze leaving the boy alone…_

"Earth to Damon…Are you in there?"

Damon was pulled out of the flashback by the sweet witch's voice. Bonnie was standing in front of him waving her hand in his face.

"I'm perfect, _Cara_. You'll know that soon." He said with a wink. Bonnie blushed at that remark for a second.

"Well are we going in there?" She asked.

Damon nodded and took Bonnie's arm in his leading her into the maze mouth.

….

The second they entered the maze Bonnie smelled the beautiful aroma of the flowers. She breathed it in with a sigh. Then she heard a chuckle come from Damon and she looked at him puzzlingly.

"I used to do that same thing every time I entered this garden when I was human." Damon said with a small grin.

"Really? Well it just smells so good that you have to breathe it in." Bonnie said with a content grin.

Damon smirked at that. Thinking about much better Bonnie blood smelled than anything in the garden. Damon quickly shook his head erasing that thought; yes Bonnie was the most delicious thing he ever smelled but that doesn't mean he could eat her. When Damon had come to fell's Church and when he first met Bonnie, he was immediately attracted to her fiery red hair and her big brown eyes that always had passion in them no matter what subject.

"You're zoning out again." Bonnie's voice spoke to him.

"I'm so sorry,_ Cara_. Your beauty is distracting." Damon said smoothly.

Bonnie couldn't but blush she wasn't used to hearing such flattering comments, the boys in Fell's Church never really noticed her. When she had first met Damon she thought he was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen and when he first kissed her Bonnie had never felt so complete before. She had still been attracted to him even when she found out he was a vampire and that he killed Mr. Tanner.

The duo reached a part of the garden where just white roses grew. Damon turned to Bonnie.

"Do you remember when we first met at that vampire slayer's party?" Damon asked.

"At Alaric's? Yes I do." Bonnie said leaning closer to Damon.

"When I first saw you…" Damon trailed off not wanting to reveal too much to her.

Bonnie pulled Damon's chin back to her face.

"I know why you're so distance and cold, you don't want to get hurt by anyone and you've lived so long that you have so many secrets and shames, but I'm here to listen to you if ever need it and I promise I will never hurt you." Bonnie said softly.

Damon's ice cold heart melted ever so slightly he knew that Bonnie would never hurt him because her heart was so innocent and honest she wasn't capable of hurting anyone. Damon gently stroked her cheek, his eyes fell down to her lips then licked his own. He grabbed her face and pressed his lips to hers, they both closed their eyes.

When their touched Bonnie felt like fireworks were exploding in her mouth just like the first time they kissed. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss while Damon's placed his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him. _Her lips are so soft I'll never get tired of kissing her_ Damon thought.

Bonnie felt a wet drip on her cheek she broke apart from the kiss to look up to the sky which was gray and starting to rain,

"Ah _Mia Cara, _why did you stop?" Damon asked softly his eyes were still close.

"It's starting to rain, we should go inside." Bonnie said logically. Damon swore in Italian under her breath.

"Ok, _Mia poco sterga_ let's go inside and see if my brother has finally cleaned things up." Damon said to Bonnie he grabbed her hand led her out of the maze and toward the castle.

**So that's the end of the chapter. Were you excited about the kiss, I was when I wrote it. Please review if you do Damon will kiss you ;).**

**Much love Ewalk96 xoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
